unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bigfoot
Case File: Bigfoot Location: Green Mountain Falls, Colorado; Mount Hood, Oregon; Seattle, Washington Date: March 27, 1989; July 15, 1989; 1993; April 19, 1994 Description: Bigfoot is a mysterious ape-like creature of extraordinary height and proportions unlike normal human beings. Described as having characteristics similar to humans and great apes tall, it is believed to be descended from a species of ape that once existed in Southeast Asia in the last Ice Age known as Gigantopithecus. Its existence is a matter of great controversy. Case History: Bigfoot is a mysterious creature that has been sighted thousands of times throughout the world but specifically located to the Pacific Northwest. Some sightings have occurred in Colorado. On March 27, 1989, in Green Mountain Falls, Colorado, Dan Masias and his son discovered strange footprints next to their cabin. He did not recognize them as belonging to any known creature. The next night, he and his son stayed up late, hoping to catch a glimpse of the creature. At one point, he saw two creatures walking near the cabin. The next day, he found more footprints and took pictures of them. Twelve other witnesses came forward, claiming to have seen a similar creature in the area. Several years earlier, a man named Jeremy Sweidler and several friends were hiking near Pikes Peak when they encountered a bigfoot-like creature. The creature was about 6'0" and was very hairy. Another witness saw a creature running in front of his car. He was certain that it was not a bear. He noticed that it had a human-like figure and was covered in hair. In early August of 1988, a creature broke into a cabin and damaged a back door. It left several hairs behind and footprints near the house. Testing done on the hairs showed that it had human and chimpanzee characteristics. A composite of the creature was made based on the description of several eyewitnesses. Other sightings of Bigfoot have occurred in the Pacific Northwest. On July 15, 1989, a prospector named Elmer Frombach was walking along a trail in a forest near Seattle, Washington, when he noticed a black hairy mass nearby. He yelled to the creature, which startled it and caused it to fall down a hill. He tried to get its attention, but it walked away on two feet. A few minutes later, he saw the creature hitting one rock against another rock. Then, it began chasing him. Elmer was able to barely escape from the creature. He believes that the creature was Bigfoot. An Army National Guard sergeant named Todd Neiss claimed that in 1993, he saw three bigfoot-type creatures in Oregon. The largest figure was at least nine feet tall. All of them were walking upright. Another sergeant saw the same creatures that day. One month later, two women were driving on a remote country road, one hundred miles away. After they came around a bend in the road, they saw something crossing the street. The creature appeared to look like a human, but had large hair on its body. There was no clothing on the creature. They also noted that it had very long arms. When they went to investigate, they found large footprints nearby. On April 19, 1994, in Mount Hood, Oregon, a training exercise was conducted in the forest. A volunteer was going through the forest as the "fugitive" while trackers on the ground and a helicopter in the air searched for him. The helicopter was equipped with a thermal imaging camera. The training exercise was actually being done to help search for Bigfoot. It was sponsored by the group, the Bigfoot Research Project. However, some skeptics aren't convinced and want to see real proof of a Bigfoot. No one is certain if Bigfoot is real or not, but it is now one of the most famous legends in the world. Background: None Investigations: Peter Byrne is the head of the Oregon-based Bigfoot Research Project that has been investigating photographs, footprint molds, and eyewitness accounts of Bigfoot in Oregon for years. The project records and collaborates all known Bigfoot data. The group uses this data to predict where the creature will next be seen. Extra Notes: This case was featured twice in two different segments: the Colorado Bigfoot case was featured as a part of the February 15, 1989 episode; the Northwest Bigfoot case was featured as a part of the May 25, 1994 episode. Similar creatures featured include Yeti and The Skunk Ape. Results: Unsolved Links: * Bigfoot on Unsolved.com * Bigfoot on Wikipedia * Legend of Bigfoot on National Guard Website * Hunters watch for 'monsters' * Bigfoot out of sight, not out of mind * Mysterious Entities of the Pacific Northwest * Top 10 Bigfoot Sightings of the Last 5 Years * Looking for Bigfoot? Ohio is 'teeming' with sightings * Searching for Bigfoot: If the elusive creature exists, he’s probably hiding deep in the Santa Cruz Mountains * Bigfoot Was Investigated by the FBI. Here's What They Found * Bigfoot's FBI File Reveals Strange Story of a Monster Hunter and 15 Mysterious Hairs ---- Category:Colorado Category:Oregon Category:Washington Category:1989 Category:1993 Category:Mysterious Creatures Category:Woodland-Related Cases Category:Unusual Phenomenon Cases Category:Unsolved